Prototypical designs are a widely employed tool utilized by serial builders, such as car, computer or building manufacturers. These types of manufactures produce hundreds or even thousands of products each year. As a result, production systems are needed to efficiently make the products in a cost efficient manner. In general, prototypes are created at the program level and are applicable to all projects. The prototypes typically present design intent but are interpreted differently by local design teams. The projects may be assigned various architects charged with developing design documents responsive to the program and to design standards. The volume of projects, architects, contractors and site-specific conditions may contribute to variation at every project phase, such as planning, design, documentation and construction. Unnecessary variation increases costs in terms of both time and money.
Serial builders are under constant pressure to reduce design and production costs. The use of building automation controls the above-described design discrepancies and resulting cost inefficiencies with the automatic centralized control of a production system through a management system or automation system. The objectives of production automation are the efficient operation of production systems and a reduction in production costs.
What is needed in the art is a set of design standards which require no interpretation. Specifically, system standards are needed which enable large, dispersed project teams to leverage thousands of hours of work at minimal cost while allowing for the continual improvement of components which may be manufactured off-site.